


I'll Watch Over You

by MissTangle



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Also I guess they're both kinda protective here, Benji is fussy over Ethan, Ethan is concerned about Benji, I dunno maybe?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, No seriously I don't know how to tag this, Sleep Deprivation, They're both in love but god knows they can't figure that out, Typical nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTangle/pseuds/MissTangle
Summary: Ethan's in the hospital and Benji can't convince himself to leave his side. Unfortunately, that also means that Benji hasn't slept in a while. Ethan decides to take matters into his own hands.





	I'll Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthc93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93/gifts).



> Another fic requested by my wonderful friend @ineverhadadoubt over on tumblr (although I practically begged for requests because I was flying home and needed something to do that would distract me from freaking out). Also one day I'll figure out how to put links in these stupid notes... everything I tried was a bust.
> 
> Based on the prompt _“If you don’t get some sleep, I’m going to hit this button and tell a nurse you’re bothering me.”_

It had been two days since Ethan had gone and gotten himself hurt badly enough to warrant a hospital stay. Which also meant that it had been two days since Benji had left the hospital, or slept, or even really eaten much of anything, even after Ethan finally woke up in the early hours of the morning on the second day. He had more important things to do, like watching for the steady rise and fall of Ethan’s chest with each breath.

It started to catch up with Benji after Ethan was awake, exhaustion settling over him like a heavy weight, dragging him down. He kept himself going by fussing over Ethan, ensuring that he was comfortable and not in any pain — or trying anything that would keep him from healing properly. Such as leaving, which he seemed quite intent on doing for a while until Benji finally convinced him that it really wasn’t a good idea. Benji couldn’t let himself sleep, though, not even once it was clear that Ethan was out of the woods and that Benji really couldn’t do much more for him. He was terrified that if he closed his eyes for even a second, something bad would happen. It was ridiculous, he knew, but the fear was still there, dark and swirling in his heart where he kept all those feelings about Ethan that he wasn’t ready to address yet. And leaving? Benji couldn’t even imagine it, even though he knew Ethan would likely start wondering why.

Towards the end of the second day, they were chatting casually, Ethan starting to look better, Benji trying desperately not to nod off in his chair. Then, suddenly, Ethan asked one of the many questions Benji was afraid of answering.

“Benji, how long has it been since you slept?”

Benji may have been trying to act normal, but Ethan knew better than that. He’d noticed that Benji’s eyes had lost their brightness, that shadows had pooled under them, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about it. He was concerned enough that Benji wouldn’t leave. Surely Ethan wasn’t hurt badly enough to warrant constant supervision. So why did Benji insist on remaining by his side instead of going home so he could start his own recovery from the mission?

Ethan hated seeing Benji like this, disregarding his own needs so unnecessarily. He resolved himself to making sure that Benji did something to take care of himself. He would have simply left the hospital to convince Benji to go home, but Benji seemed so distressed by the idea of Ethan leaving that he found he didn’t have the heart to go through with it. So, instead, he decided he might as well try and get Benji to get some sleep. Ethan didn’t think he’d seen Benji close his eyes once this entire time.

Benji dodged Ethan’s question with a shrug. “Doesn’t matter. I’m fine.”

He wasn’t fine. Ethan knew that much. He narrowed his eyes at the younger man. “Benji.”

Benji suddenly looked very small in his chair. “A few days,” he confessed quietly.

“You haven’t slept the whole time I’ve been here, have you?”

“No.”

“Benji.” Ethan sighed. “Go. Go home. Get some rest. You need it.”

Benji shook his head. “I’m not leaving.”

“I’m fine, Benji. I promise. You don’t need to stay with me.”

“Maybe, but I’m still not leaving.”

Ethan blinked, surprised. He knew Benji could be stubborn, especially about taking care of himself when it burdened somebody else or put a mission at risk, but this seemed a little different. Ethan didn’t dare let himself hope that he knew the reason why.

“Fine.” He smiled up at Benji. “You can stay, but you have to sleep.”

Benji returned Ethan’s smile with a small frown. “I’d rather not.”

“Benji—”

“Seriously, I’m fine.”

“Benji—”

“I’m really not tired.”

“Benji!”

The man in question snapped his mouth shut and stared at Ethan, who gestured towards the nurse call button on the side of the bed in a vaguely threatening manner. “If you don’t get some sleep, I’m going to hit this button and tell a nurse you’re bothering me.”

Benji looked away, clearly weighing his options. When he turned back and met Ethan’s eyes, Ethan knew he had him.

“Alright.” Benji sighed, suddenly looking even more tired than he had before. He shifted in his chair, settling into a slightly more comfortable position — although Ethan noticed that Benji still made sure he had a perfect view of him. Ethan wondered if he’d maybe been right about why Benji had stayed. His heart fluttered in his chest at the possibility. Did he dare to take a chance on his hunch?

“Here.” Too late to back out now. Ethan held out a hand towards Benji. “Just in case.”

Benji stared at Ethan’s palm for a moment, then very carefully reached out and laced his fingers in Ethan’s. He smiled, and it was the softest expression Ethan had ever seen on his face. It made his heart swell with warmth.

“Thanks, Ethan,” Benji whispered, eyelids already fluttering closed as he finally gave in to his exhaustion. Ethan smiled at the sight and gently squeezed Benji’s hand.

“Goodnight, Benji.”


End file.
